


Hidden

by StupidFaceRob



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Forceful, Hidden Emotions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, being used, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFaceRob/pseuds/StupidFaceRob
Summary: 2018 UPDATE: Wow, so much kudos and some nice comments on something I wasn't overly pleased with. Made this fully public again and did a few very minor edits (things I felt were missing, spelling or word errors I caught when re-reading). Enjoy, and thanks for the love!Harley likes to bring out Mr J's well-hidden feelings and vulnerabilities, it just so happens there's only a few ways to do that...





	

To say that the Joker was closed off would be the understatement of the century. He was a wall behind a shield behind a mind that no one could access. The best had tried, and the best had failed. Usually in some violent, horrendous way. 

Harley Quinn knew this from first-hand experience. In the few sessions she had with him before she fell madly in love, she had seen that even when you think he has revealed something or laid himself bare and vulnerable in front of you, he hadn’t. It was a perfectly orchestrated deception. A hilarious joke at your expense. 

Luckily for Harley, this had not ended in the usual mental or physical trauma most of the Joker’s Doctors endured from seeing him. Before Harley, the only person who was able to get that close and survive was the Batman. A figure she had once respected but now despised. More now than ever, as he was currently throwing her ‘puddin’’ through a plate-glass wall.  
“Leave Mr J alone Bat-freak!” she screamed, firing her customized revolver at the huge, dark figure.  
“Dr Quinzel please...” Batman started, his voice deep and obscured by technology.  
Before he could finish his plea, Harley’s gun clicked empty and she ran headlong at him, painted mallet over her shoulder ready to swing big. She swung, and the mallet immediately halted on the raised gauntlet in front of her. She shook a little from the impact, it was like hitting a brick wall. Batman reached out and grabbed her bicep, holding her tight so he could address her.  
“You need help Harleen, I can help you” he growled.  
She spat in his face and wriggled incessantly. “Get stuffed Bat-breath!”

From the remnants of the shattered glass wall, a slow, awful laugh came closer and closer to the pair. The Joker, dressed in a black and white tuxedo, was keeping his distance, but circling them.  
“Quite the little fire cracker isn’t she Batssssss” he said, elongating his finish. “But I think your fun with her is over, BOYS!”  
A wall behind them exploded and figures emerged from the smoke, guns blazing. The men were dressed in weird outfits, some in suits with massive, cartoon heads. One was dressed like a priest, one still had prison orange on, but a giant eyeball for a head. Batman dropped Harley and she stumbled away into the Joker’s arms. As Batman grappled up and away from the gunfire, the Joker led Harley quickly to a large window.  
“Keep him entertained boys, we have to split!” he called out, and he forced himself and Harley through the window.  
They bounced off the top of a dumpster, luckily from not that great a height, and rolled into the alley. Popping up, they were next to a beaten up car. Not the usual style they travelled in, but needs must. The Joker opened the door and looked at Harley.  
“Let’s go home baby” 

 

Bursting through the door to their (stolen) apartment, Harley was already giggling and skipping. She tore off her jester-like hat and turned around as the Joker closed the door behind him.  
“That was so FUN puddin’!” she exclaimed, jumping at him and wrapping her considerably long legs around his waist. “That stupid Bat will never catch us. Why didn’t you just shoot him?”  
The Joker put her down and turned around, pausing before answering.  
“Because where’s the fun in that?” he said, turning back to her with a smile. “It’s waaaay more fun to lead him on a merry chase”  
Harley wasn’t so sure, but when it came to the Batman, she knew better than to question Mr J. The two of them had been at it for years and years, a lethal game of cat and mouse around Gotham City. She shrugged off her misgivings and smiled again, moving towards her green-haired lover. As she did, she could see red patches growing on his white dress shirt. She moved closer and pulled his black jacket open slightly to see better. She could tell being thrown through the glass has injured him. Before she could examine more, he batted her hands away, hard.  
“Mr J I just wanted to...” she started. He grabbed her cheeks with his gloved hands and squeezed them.  
“Going back to being a Doctor are we?” he jibed. “Maybe a nurses uniform would suit you better”  
His grin was dirty and his eyes roamed her red and black cat suit-covered body, and she liked it. But she knew he was bleeding and it needed to be sorted out. This was one of two ways she ever saw him even slightly weak or vulnerable. Even now that she was with him nearly 24/7 and had been for almost six months, he never let his guard down. Some in the medical community had argued that it wasn’t a guard at all, and his psychosis had made him how he is all of the time. That he had forgotten how to be a human being. But Harley knew better, she had seen it. This was one of those times, and the other was a LOT more fun to experience.

The Joker let go of her, and removed his dinner jacket and flung it away. Harley backed up a little so she could watch him undress. She liked watching him, it gave her a flutter in the pit of her stomach. He looked down at his shirt and sighed at the blood stains.  
“You’d think Batman could at least foot my laundry bill” he said, chuckling.  
He ripped at the buttons of the ruined shirt and dropped it on the floor. Harley now stood in awe at his bleach-pale skin, covered in tattoos that she had given him, and some that he had before they met. His muscles were toned and defined, but not to such a huge extent. She had seen Bane once, and she thought he was just a massive bag of veins and bulk. Not sexy at all, not like her Joker. 

But, among the tattoos were several small but deep cuts. One still had a large piece of glass protruding from it. He stood looking at her.  
“Well, you wanted to help ‘Doctor Quinzel’...” he joked.

Harley moved towards him and placed one hand on his chest, feeling his heart. It was steady, like clockwork. Her other hand moved to the glass and she gently took hold of it. When she removed it, she could still feel his heart. No change at all. It must of been so painful, but he showed none of it.  
“I’ve had worse” he said, looking at her. “Look at me, I’ve had way worse”. He smiled wide and showed the silver teeth, a ‘gift’ from years of battling the caped crusader.  
“Well then I’ll have to make up for it now” she said, fixed on his eyes. “First let’s get you cleaned up”  
The Joker grabs her wrist and stops her moving away, looking right into her eyes.  
“Oh I’m sure there’s a more fun way to do that” he smiles.

He puts one hand in her platinum blonde hair and grips a little, enough so that he can guide her. He pushes her head towards his lower torso where the cuts are, and she knows what he means. The bleeding has mostly stopped, maybe a by-product of what the chemicals did to him during his ‘birth’, and the blood has started to dry a little already in the warm air.  
Harley takes a long, sensual lick along one of the blood trails and removes most of it, tasting his alabaster skin mixed with a twinge of copper. She looked up at him, and he was already looking up at the ceiling. This was the other time she could tell that he did still have a real, human side; when she was giving him attention and pleasure.  
She licked again, removing the last little bit of blood from that trail, and moved onto the next. She could feel his abs under her tongue, slightly moving as she went up his body. It wasn’t about the actual cleaning, it was about making her do this for him. But she wanted to anyway, anything for Mr J. Her hands were on his hips, but she dropped them lower, exploring him. As she hoped, he was rather excited. She felt just how excited and immediately wanted him. Ever since the day she had realised she loved him in that dark, dank room they used to meet in, her arousal for him was like a light switch. As soon as it was even a possibility, she was ready to rip all her clothes off and do whatever he wanted. She wanted to make him happy. And making him happy made her happy. 

Continuing to kiss and lick his abdomen, she unzipped his dress pants and let one hand snake it’s way inside. His hand was still in her hair, and she could feel his grip tighten as her hand found it’s mark and her fingers wrapped around him. He let out an almost silent sigh as she pulled him out and let her other hand join in.  
As with everything, he didn’t like to be teased or kept waiting. Using his controlling hand, he pushed Harley’s mouth onto himself and she accepted gladly. He pushed further, and she still took him. He pushed a little more and found the end point. He held her there for a few seconds, then relaxed his grip and let her back off a little. She enjoyed it too much to let him leave entirely though, and she kept her lips tight around him and her tongue making circles on his head. If it was even possible, he seemed to grow and stiffen even more inside her mouth.  
“Dr Quinzel, I have to say your bedside manner is quite enjoyable” he laughed, before his laugh was stopped by her taking the whole of him again.  
She looked up at him, nose pressed against his stomach, but again he was looking elsewhere. She wanted him to see how well she was doing, how much she was putting into making him feel like this. She wanted him to see the watering of her eyes as she took his length, the dark make-up running from her eyes slightly. She had always found that to be a sexy look, and wished she could see herself right now.  
He started to thrust slightly, making her change her style so she could take him easily. As she did, he seemed to appreciate it even more, and thrust a little faster and a little harder. His hand was gripping her hair tight again. The slight pain excited her and pushed her on, and she started to meet his thrusts with her mouth.  
He was holding back, she knew he was. Another piece of evidence for her that he actually cared, even a little. When having sex he could be a total animal, with no regard to her comfort at all. She knew he could be like that right now, that he probably wanted to be. But he wasn’t. She still wasn’t too used to how well endowed he was, and she had never been treated like this orally. Men had always treated her like a princess. But Joker treated her like a toy. Like his toy, to make him feel as good as she could. 

The moment Harley wanted was approaching. He was tensing up and that meant two things. She prepared herself for the first, as he continued to thrust into her slick mouth. She pushed him back slightly as he came, so she could swallow with ease for him. After a good while, he was finally finished and she took him out of her mouth and licked her lips.  
She looked up and got her real reward. He was looking down at her, making eye contact finally. And on his face was a look of joy and pleasure. But also, even if it was just a hint, a look of adoration. A look of love that was rare. But Harley lived for these moments. To see that she wasn’t just a toy for him. That he actually cared. And then once again, in a moment, it was gone. Hidden away till the next rare moment.


End file.
